


急板

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Nipple Licking, Outdoor Sex, Twincest, ice cream play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 他的身体向来对阿尔弗雷德充分信任，即使这次也好，毫无犹豫地就把给他出卖了。*CP：米加，pwp。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	急板

并不存在的前情提要：

侦助北米设定。弗朗西斯给阿尔弗雷德和马修包了一片海滩度假。阿尔弗雷德给他们俩分别买了个冰淇淋，但是马修没能吃完自己那份，随之发生的故事。

p.s. 向巧克力香草双球冰淇淋、巧克力马卡龙、焦糖布丁和松糕致以真诚歉意。

*

太甜了。

可可粉和奶精的味道……还混着一点椰子味防晒霜的气息，这些东西混杂着在舌尖融化的时候，阿尔弗雷德含糊地想，是它们太甜，还是马修太甜？又或者是两者交融之后，将甜度过分放大了。仿佛是为了弄清楚其中的缘由，他将那片柔软、但是紧致的泛红肌肤含入口中，轻轻吮吸。濡湿的浅色绒毛温驯地抚摸着他的唇瓣，低声向他抱怨着甜腻浓稠的冰淇淋，还有情热诚挚的阳光。巧合的是，对于这两者，阿尔弗雷德也有不少牢骚要发：好不容易驱除了人群的热度，旭日反而更加不留情面地炙烤着白色的沙滩和青色的海面；而他顶着炎炎烈日买回来的香草巧克力双球冰淇淋，居然就这么被马修浪费了大半，理由是：太甜了。

虽然严格意义上来说，也不算是浪费——他抬起头，握住马修的手腕，把融化了大半的冰淇淋从那只不安分的手中抽走，扭过手掌的方向，逆着那条被伤痕切断了的生命线、又沿着拇指和食指之间的沟壑，将冰淇淋液和汗水的残渣舔去。

马修的手捧上他的脸，把他从专注的舔舐中拉回来。马修托起他的下巴，俯身凑近他的脸，舌尖扫过他的嘴唇和侧脸，阿尔弗雷德这才发现，原来自己也已经蹭了一脸冰淇淋。

马修鲜红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角——阿尔弗雷德目不转睛地盯着他这个动作，咽了咽口水，只遗憾他怎么这么快就把舌头放回口中，开始说话了——他嗔怪道，“真的很甜。”

“你本来可以给我的。”

“太热了。我没想到化得这么快。”马修争辩道。冰淇淋开始往阿尔弗雷德的指缝里钻。

“我想到一个好办法。”阿尔弗雷德冲马修眨了眨眼睛，扶着马修的肩膀把他摁倒在沙滩椅上。

马修顺从地躺下，视野中的画面从阿尔弗雷德的脸变成遮阳伞泛着金属光泽的骨架，他还没来得及低头把视线转回到阿尔弗雷德身上，奇异的触感就让他发出一声短促的惊叫——阿尔弗雷德把甜筒微微倒倾，沿着他的乳首摩擦过去，保持着一种将触未触、却又会让他感到莫名刺痛的距离。这种痛感转瞬即逝，留下情趣和欲望渐渐堆积，只让他想要更多，微微挺起胸脯。

半融化的冰淇淋滴落下来，冰冷浓稠的液体围着挺立的乳珠堆积，依依不舍地沿着胸膛的起伏四散而去。凉意让他发出一声轻叹，却也带来一种奇特的快感，他忍不住浑身颤抖。但阿尔弗雷德没有给马修时间和精力去区分这些和冰淇淋似地融在一起的纷杂感觉，温和潮湿、裹挟着情色意味的舔舐让马修彻底失声尖叫起来。阿尔弗雷德开始用力吮吸他的乳珠，好像在这才是他真正要品尝的巧克力马卡龙。

阿尔弗雷德知道马修的手会不安分地挣扎着来扯他的头发，于是他提前就捉住了马修的手，按在他的胸前、马修的小腹上。马修只好扭动着身子，把乳首送往他的口中、舌尖、齿间。

阿尔弗雷德着迷地吮吸着马修的乳首。那块发硬的、依然保持着柔软的弹性的小肉珠宛如一朵精致小巧的布丁，每一下舔弄引出马修酥软的呻吟，为餐点浇上甜蜜的焦糖，令阿尔弗雷德永远都不会厌倦。

“阿尔、那里——嗯——”

唯一能打断他的只有马修满溢的渴求。当马修的呻吟声逐渐变成难以忍耐的抱怨的时候，阿尔弗雷德腾出一只手，扯开马修腰间的松紧带，握住已经胀大的阴茎，揉搓起颤抖的顶端。阴茎上蜿蜒凸起的血管在他手中一跳一跳的，激荡而滚烫。他故意使了点劲用指甲搔抓暗红的脉络，马修的呻吟便染上了几分脆弱的啜泣，让阿尔弗雷德立刻放过了他，转而用指腹按压顶端最敏感的地方——事实上，是每一个角落。

只要是在阿尔弗雷德手中，马修的身体的每一厘每一寸都是如此充满渴求。

马修被阿尔弗雷德的躯体撑开的双腿在他的腰侧不安地挤压、磨蹭着。阿尔弗雷德托起马修的腰，将他的身子翻转过去。尽管发出了一声疑惑的轻吟，马修还是顺势把手撑上沙滩椅的顶端，将背后袒露给了阿尔弗雷德。半秒钟之后，他就后悔了：阿尔弗雷德的手指裹着冰淇淋液探了进来，准确地按在了他体内那个脆弱又敏感的凸起上。

他的内壁在冰冷甜腻的液体与火热强硬的手指的入侵下拼命挤压收缩着，反过来加强了这种矛盾而强烈的刺激。马修呼吸一滞，绷紧了身体，下意识想要逃开。但阿尔弗雷德攥着他的腰的手纹丝未动，他微小的挣扎只帮助了阿尔弗雷德的手指的搅动，几下深深浅浅的揉捏，马修放弃地瘫软在了阿尔弗雷德身前。

“好冷……”马修趴在沙滩椅的顶端，抓着边缘的手轻轻发颤，委屈地喘息着，任由阿尔弗雷德轻松地补进去了两根手指。

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德明知故问，沿着马修突起的脊骨亲吻，“你的里面好热，马蒂。”

马修低低呜咽了一声，往阿尔弗雷德身上蹭，如愿以偿地收获了灼热的挺入。浅浅地抽插了几下之后，阿尔弗雷德伸出双手，从背后交叉着握住马修的双手，将马修的肩背圈住，抬起他的上身，紧贴在自己的胸前。

忽然失去了手肘的支撑，马修的全部体重都把他钉到了阿尔弗雷德身上，也就是说——阿尔弗雷德顶到了一个前所未有的深度。马修甚至没意识到自己在喊叫，他被这一下顶得眼前发白。他甚至花了一点时间才反应过来：他的里面好像全都是阿尔弗雷德。

他的身体向来对阿尔弗雷德充分信任，即使这次也好，毫无犹豫地就把给他出卖了。他柔软地靠在了阿尔弗雷德身上，没有颤抖，没有挣扎，他们紧密贴合在一块儿，仿佛生来如此。

“马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德吻他的后颈，轻声叫他的名字，“我要动了。”

马修早就没了说话的余力。他将脑袋向后摆，靠到阿尔弗雷德的脸颊边，闭上眼睛。这是他的默许。

阿尔弗雷德凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后一手环抱着他，另一只手捏着他的臀部开始摇动。他时而将阴茎几乎整个抽出，只剩一点顶端在里面，这时马修会发出带着空虚感的呻吟；然后又一口气撞到最深处，仿佛就连囊袋都要纳入其中，这时马修会失控地尖叫起来。马修的躯体、声音甚至意识，一切都随着他的抽插而起伏升落。马修就像是一块任他揉捏摆弄的松糕，无时无刻不散发着可人的香甜气息。

马修的膝盖虚抵在沙滩椅的坐垫上，脚趾缠着阿尔弗雷德的小腿肚，一边痉挛着抗议他对马修的掌控，一边心照不宣地继续诱惑着他。他亲吻、吮吸马修的脖颈，在绯红的肌肤上刻下一个又一个印记。他只想要填满、占据、享有马修。尽管这一事实未曾变过，可他总是不厌其烦。

**Author's Note:**

> *……我真的好wei！算了就这样吧！反正想看的也写完了！谢谢sunin老师的欧派！  
> *来自之前和墨墨口嗨的冰淇淋梗。本来是加米，米米故意勾引加加的那种。但是这个玩法，只有米，会这么干呢！所以结果还是米加！  
> *总之会给北米包海滩的弗朗西斯就是又宠又有钱！感觉侦助北米是被大家宠爱着的呢（不如说是拿他们没办法）！至于为什么包海滩——因为米米说不想连去海滩都要坐轮椅（在外人面前都要装残疾；当然了、本心是想要只和马蒂玩）。另一个理由是：正好帮仏花点钱。  
> *对于米丝毫不爱惜钞票的行为，仏只能和亲分抱怨。仏：你看看我的存折！亲分：不就少了两个0吗！


End file.
